Pickles X Skwisgaar Bad Dreams
by xxNotJacxx
Summary: Pickles has a bad dream and wakes up Skwisgaar... that was just the start of it...
1. Chapter 1

He could hear his footsteps echoing eerily in the empty corridor. Endless. It seemed to stretch on forever the doors as unfamiliar as each turn. He was walking at first confident that soon he would find someplace familiar. Now he was running, running in hopes of finding someone or something that would give him some clue as to where he was. He was sure that there couldn't be this much space in the studio. It was impossible! Every hallway there led somewhere but this one lead only to more walls and unfamiliar doors. Could he be going round in circles? There was no way of knowing because everything looked the same. He stopped suddenly and turned to the nearest door. Panting and shaking he reached for the door handle and turn it. The door swung inward forcefully yanking it's handle out of his hand. The room behind it was empty. Bright blinding light flooded out into the dark hallway reflecting off the white walls. It hurt his eyes killing his night vision.

"Geh" He yelled backing up. He threw his arms up to cover his eyes and backed up into the door opposite. That door swung open as well revealing another empty room of blinding light. The lights didn't seem to have a source. He moved to run again but found he couldn't. This had to be fake. He had to be sleeping.

"Help! Help sumbuddy pleese!" He yelled falling to his knees his eyes jammed shut. The lights were now painfully burning his as if they were originating from giant magnifying glasses frying him like an ant.

"Help pleese!!" He cried his tears instantly turning to steam as they fell. He was sweating, writhing, hoping for freedom of this light.

"Pickles! Pickles wakes up!" Skwisgaar's voice cut through the light like a knife leaving a gaping hole of blackness. The Blackness was familiar somehow. Pickles suddenly found the strength to move and he scrambled through the slice that seemed to lead to a black abyss. He woke up as soon as he was fully inside.

"Yah!" Pickles screamed sitting up straight.

"AH! Pickles joo dildos!"

Skwisgaar's voice hadn't been part of his nightmare.

"Nng" Pickles was groaning. His hand massaged his scalp where he had head butted Skwisgaar sitting up.

"Serry Skwisgaar" Pickles apologized searching the darkness for his band mate. Skwisgaar was laying on the floor his hand cupping his now bleeding nose.

"I was jus' tryings to make joo stop screamings" Skwisgaar moaned. Rolling over onto his knees he sat up to look at Pickles. "joo was wakings up these whole studios".

"I sed Serry Skwisgaar" Pickles whined sleepily. His head had stopped throbbing so he lay back down on his bed. The sheets were cold strangely so they felt good and on his hot sweaty body.

"Joo must haves been havings bad dreams right Pickles?" Skwisgaar asked sympathetically as he sat up wiping the last drops of blood off.

"Yeh" Pickles nodded shutting his eyes.

"joo goings to be okays now?" Skwisgaar asked pulling himself up onto the edge of Pickles' bed.

"Yeh" Pickles said laughing at himself shakily.

Skwisgaar nodded even though Pickles couldn't see him and then stood up making his way to Pickle's ajar door.

"No! wait Skwisgaar" Pickles moaned opening his eyes to the darkness. "Don't leave me alone".

Pickles heard Skwisgaar laugh from the doorway but to his amazement it was followed by his returning footsteps.

"Alrights Pickles I stays with joos" He said softly sitting back down on Pickle's bed.

Without thinking Pickles reached out and took hold of Skwisgaar's arm. He pulled on the guitarist's arm gently. Skiwgaar's expression was unreadable in the darkness but he seemed to be okay with it as he slowly adjusted himself so he was laying beside the drummer.

"Come heres" Skwisgaar cooed as if he were talking to a puppy or a small child.

Pickles released his arm and turned on his side facing away from Skwisgaar. He scooted over to let Skwisgaar get further onto the bed so he wasn't falling off. Then he allowed the guitarist to drape his arm over him holding him like a boyfriend would his girlfriend. Whether it was because they were too sleepy to know what they were doing or something else...both felt as comfortable as any couple would...except they weren't a couple...


	2. Chapter 2

"Pickles!! Wakes up!! Pickles!! Yous hungry??" Toki's voice awoke the two abruptly. Pickles gasped and sat up. The movement sent the still out of it Skwisgaar off the bed.

"Yaah! Pickles you dids it agains!!" Skwisgaar yelled angrily. As he rolled over to get up his angry mumbles switched languages and became incoherent.

"Pickles?" Toki said quietly. They hadn't heard him actually enter... they thought he was still in the hall. "Whats was Skwisgaar doings in your beds?".

"Ehh T-Toki nahk B-before you come I-in okey?" Pickles stuttered out helping Skwisgaar up by his arm.

"Wes not doings nothings Toki" Skwisgaar said urgently pulling Pickles' arm out of his.

"Ares you ans Pickles gay Skiwsgaar?" Toki asked innocently taking on the appearance of a small child who had just seen his parents in bed together.

"You cant tell enyone about this Toki!!" Pickles said quickly but with a sweet tone. His smile was a little too wide to be real. Beads of sweat were bubbling on his forehead.

"Oks Pickles..." Toki said turning a little to walk out.

"Thanks Toki" Pickles said his false smile still in place as a drop of sweat slid down his temple.

Toki left just as quietly as he had come the door shutting inaudibly.

"Woosh" Pickles sighed looking over and up at Skiwsgaar now standing beside his bed.

"I'm leavings" Skiwsgaar said angrily.

Pickles snatched his hand just as Skwisgaar started to walk away. Without a word he gently pressed his lips against the back of Skwisgaar's hand. Skwisgaar's furious expression changed to surprise. Red burned his cheeks as his blue eyes stared into Pickles' emerald ones.Then to Pickles' surprise Skwisgaar walked into Pickle's pull his expression the same. Pickles was scared. He thought he was going to get punched. In Skwisgaar's eyes there lingered a bit of red hot burn of anger and that seemed to be coming out...but it was in the most passionate way. Skwisgaar bent down and pressed his lips to Pickles' his free hand pressed lightly to the drummer's cheek. Pickles caught by surprise open his eyes as wide as they could possibly go. Slowly he relaxed as Skwisgaar gently stroked his cheek. Finally Skwisgaar broke their kiss a content smile on his face. He chuckled quietly at Pickles' now dreamy expression. Then Skwisgaar walked away gently pulling his hand away. Pickles now looked like a kitten being abandonded on the street.

Skwisgaar was SUCH a tease leaving Pickles wanting more...always wanting more...but he was going to have to work for it...


	3. Chapter 3

Later after practice Pickles and the rest of Deathklok (including Skwisgaar) were all just hanging around in their living room. Skwisgaar seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Pickles was staring at him with an incredibly sad expression. He strummed lazily on his guitar one very long leg propped up on his armchair the other stretched out in front. He was frowning slightly simply because he was tired. He been woken up in the middle of the night by Pickles after all. Toki was sitting on the floor next to Skwisgaar. He had a pile of construction paper, some Elmer's glue and a bowl of dried macaroni noodles. He did have a box of red hots but... there were none left. He couldn't help himself. Next to him lay a wide selection of finished and drying macaroni pictures. Some had shapes like his Deddy bear but others were as if he had just thrown a handful of noodles into a puddle of glue. Toki seemed very distracted. His eyes would occasionally look up at Skwisgaar then across the room at Pickles. Still he kept quiet and made more and more pictures.

"Whatsh for dinner?" Murderface asked his arms folded bitterly. Nathan looked up from his computer one eyebrow up.

"Uhh... Idunno" He said in his if-a-lion-could-speak-like voice.

"heanh" Murderface grunted. Then the room returned to it's awkward silence. "Whatsh on tv?" Murderface made another attempt at fixing the silence. He was growing board so he looked to Pickles who coincidentally had the remote on the armrest of his chair.

"ngyeh?" Pickles jumped then asked his expression a little scared.

Murderface cocked an eyebrow as Nathan joined in his scrutinizing of Pickles.

"The tvsh" Murderface repeated expression sour.

"Oh...yeh" Pickles stuttered tossing the remote to Murderface. Skwisgaar heard him stutter and looked up from his guitar. Pickles caught his eyes for a moment then looked away blushing. Skwisgaar laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Nathan asked frowning at the tv flickered to life showing a talk show. To their surprise they were on it. It was a rerun that they had been avoiding. Toki's eyes teared up at the sight of his parents on the screen.

"Oh NOOOHHHH!" Nathan roared his hands balled into fists. Toki sniffed.

"yuh-h Murderface turns the channel" Skwisgaar groaned as his slutty mother appeared on the screen her dress nearly falling off. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his guitar plucking a little harder now.

"Ughsh Grandma" Murderface grumbled turning the channel. He flicked through till he found some extreme fighting type of show then tossed the remote away in Nathan's direction. Nathan grumbled something as the remote hit his arm but he let it slide returning to his work.

Skwisgaar patted Toki's head as the second fastest guitarist sniffed again. little tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It oks Toki" Skwisgaar laughed. He was over his mother being on the screen though his stomach was feeling a bit sour "Theys not commings back evers now Toki"

Toki nodded under Skwisgaar's large hand his cute childish smile returning.

Skwisgaar was sick of his guitar for now so he set it behind his chair leaned up against the back.

His eyes flickered to Pickles who was struggling to keep his gaze on the wall... it was just to plain to keep him occupied. Pickles didn't enjoy wrestling that much so television was out of the question. He had nothing to do and dinner wasn't until a few hours.

"Augh! I's bored" Skwisgaar groaned pushing himself up to standing "I'ms going to my rooms". With that he turned on his heels and stalked out as usual his head missing the top of the door by just two inches.

Pickles sighed in relief his eyes looking to Toki. The guitarist was looking at him curiously.

"Pickles. I makes you a macaroni picture!" He said smiling broadly.

Pickles chuckled and smiled back. Toki... so cute... always such a good friend... always making people feel better... he had a way of knowing when you were down...


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was over and the hooded employees of Deathklok were cleaning up the table and tidying up the studio like they did every night as the band began to go to bed. Nathan and Murderface were the first to take off. Then the employees were finished and they took their leave. So then it was only Toki and Pickles left in the living room. No one had seen Skwisgaar since he had left before.

"mm Toki.. I'm going ta bed" Pickles said deciding there was no point in staying up.

"But whos I going to watch sponge bobs pants with?" Toki asked his cute smile on his face.

Pickles laughed shrugging. He sat back down on the couch his arms propped up on the back.  
"eh alright" He said returning Toki's smile.

Toki crawled over from his macaroni statues and cross legged in front of Pickles on the floor. They watched the first episode Toki laughing at every stupid joke that just mildly interested Pickles but it was better than being alone in his room. Then just as Pickles was finally relaxing for the first time all day Skwisgaar decided it was time to get something to eat. Pickles' heart sank as the tall handsome sweedish man walked in carrying a plate of fried steamed soy beans and a bowl to put his empty shells in.  
Without a word he simply sat down beside Pickles and crossed his legs as he stared with half lidded eyes at the screen.

"Swkisgaar does you likes Sponge Bob Pants?" Toki asked excitedly shifting to look at him.  
Skwisgaar smiled and laughed at him but not in a mean way

"I don't knows Toki Is never seen its" Skwisgaar admitted looking at the screen with one eye brow cocked.

"Is my favorite" Toki stated looking back.

All the while Pickles' heart was beating his ribcage to a pulp. What was wrong with him. He couldn't have a crush on his band mate. Skwisgaar was a GUY... Pickles wasn't gay was he. He was so confused that it gave him a headache.

"Wants some?" Skwisgaar asked breaking his train of thought.

"Eyh?" Pickles jumped and stared at him just as frightened as he had before.

"Heh heh Dos you wants some?" Skwisgaar repeated.

"I dos!" Toki said jumping up and snatched up a pod. "Yum! trys one Pickles theys good!".

"Ehhh Sure" Pickles said slowly reaching out and taking a pod "Yeehhh How do I eat it?" He asked embarrased.

He regretted not watching Toki.

"Likes this" Skwisgaar said picking up one and gently squeezing the beans into his mouth.

"Oh... okey thanks" Pickles said looking at his pod. He did as Skwisgaar had showed him then chewed with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Ac-chly it's pretty good" Pickles admitted smiling for only a moment before he realized Skwisgaar was returning his smile. Pickles' expression dropped to his terror again.

"Whats wrongs wit joos?" Skiwgaar asked seriously. It never crossed his mind that last night had meant something to Pickles. Truth be told it meant something too him as well but he refused to say anything and he was already well practiced in keeping his emotions in.

"Nothing" Pickles said leaning away from him. He swallowed hard looking away hiding the tears that were so unlike him brimming in his eyes.

"Pickles I's probably not speaks english as good as peoples but I's certainly nots stupid dumbs" Skwisgaar said a little angrily as he set his plate and bowl on the floor.

"Now tells whats wrong".

Toki was looking from Pickles to Skwisgaar as he bit his lip. He could see Pickles crying and could sense the chemistry between them. They seemed to be ignoring it... that was the problem.

"Tells me Pickles" Skwisgaar said in nearly a yell. His hands were balled into fists as a sob got caught in his throat.

Pickles heard his gag and his head lifted slightly the tears that were just barely holding on falling as he did so.

Skwisgaar held another sob in. His emotions were getting the better of him now.. just because the drummer was crying.

"Tells me...please" Skwisgaar begged. Pickles turned his head to look at him as Toki shut off the tv. He looked away to leave them alone as he slowly stood and walked out of the room.

For a moment the two simply looked at each other as Skiwgaar gritted his teeth as his nails began to cut into his hands. Pickles starred wide eyed at the blood dripping slowly off Skwisgaar's finger tips.

"I needs to hear joos says it" Skwisgaar forced out as a single tear slid down his cheek. Pickles looked back to Skwisgaar's face. He hesitantly reached his hand out to brush the tear away. Skwisgaar caught his hand as Pickles' hand touched his face. Pickles gasped as Skwisgaar's blood began to drip from his hand.

"I-" Pickles started forcing himself to look away from the blood again. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting this creature any more than he had already.

"I-... I Love you Skwisgaar" Pickles said slowly. Skwisgaar smiled his single tear to be followed by ten thousand more before the end of the night.  
"I loves joos too Pickles" Was all that Skwisgaar to manage out.


End file.
